


Tragic Destiny

by osirismind



Series: Tragedy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osirismind/pseuds/osirismind
Summary: Theo is one of them. One of the nightwalkers. The ones that linger in the corners, waiting till the sun goes down. Because then they don't have to hide anymore. They can be their true selves. At night, they are the monsters that parents try to convince their kids that they don't exist. But everyone knows they are just lying to feel better. Lying because all of them know that the monsters under their beds are the same as the demons in their heads.





	Tragic Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I had this idea and I just started writing and went with the flow. So it's pretty messy.
> 
> Thanks to my best friend for finding a song that fits to this fic :)  
> The song is Moondust (I prefer the stripped version) by Jaymes Young and I would recommend to listen to the song while reading this. Thanks.
> 
> English isn't my first language and this is not beta read, so feel free to point out any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy.

Theo is one of them. One of the nightwalkers. The ones that linger in the corners, waiting till the sun goes down. Because then they don't have to hide anymore. They can be their true selves. At night, they are the monsters that parents try to convince their kids that they don't exist. But everyone knows they are just lying to feel better. Lying because all of them know that the monsters under their beds are the same as the demons in their heads.

Everyone has their demons. Some are better at taming them and some not. But the demons always crave for more. More power. More madness. More darkness. And so they search for help in the shadows.

But the nightwalkers only exist in the shadows and in the darkness of the night. Though, when the sun is up they sleep. Sleep in the dark corners. Tied to them. Cursed to never see the sun. Because it would burn them. Kill them. So they try to be somebody else. The dark reflection of someone's body. The dark reflections of the creatures that can live at night and day. The nightwalkers always follow them, become a part of them in their sleep. So that they are protected from the light.

When the sun is up Theo tries to tell the creatures that he's different. Tries to stay awake to do so. Tries to tell them that he is truly good. That the demons are frightening him as well. But how could you tell something like that when you can't even form words. When you can't even stay awake. When you slowly drift to sleep, getting soaked into the darkness. When you don't have the power to see the light. When the night is the only thing that gives you power.

The moon is Theo's best friend. It shines because the sun gives it power. Though, it has to wait until it's night, to show. It is the exception. It can more play after its own rules than all the daywalkers and nightwalkers can. But it's still not independent. Still dependent on the sun.

However, Theo can't stop wondering if there are also nightwalkers on the moon. If they exist on the side that he can't see. The side that is not covered in light. But he will never know for sure, because you always only see what the sun wants you to see.

At the beginning of his existence, he had had another perception of the world. He can't say how long he already exists though. Time is a concept he doesn't know. A concept someone made up to feel safe. But it is nice to think it exists. A past that holds memories and a future that holds possibilities. And this is one of his memories. Theo had liked the idea of the stars being the children of the sun and the moon. You could only see them at night, as you could only see the moon. They were shining because of the sun, their mom. And the moon was shining because of its wife. They could always see each other but you could never see all of them together. It's a tragedy but only for you and not for them.

But it isn't the truth. The moon can't shine on its own but the stars can. The moon needs the sun to be seen. The stars, though, are planets and suns on their own. They don't need anyone else. Their independence can be seen every night. But it is still tragic for the daywalkers because they can never see it, never see the stars and the secrets behind them. They can only see the sun. And because Theo can't, he won't take pity on them. Both sides are pretty on their own. Completely different but still kind of similar.

The sun makes the rules. It says that the light is good and the shadows are bad. But, apparently, it doesn't know that the demons are a thread. A thread to everyone. They want to take the sun's power. Kill it. Take away the light and drown the world in complete darkness. 

But the sun doesn't know about the demons' plans. Obviously not, because then he wouldn't be a nightwalker anymore. He could be something else. Something in between. Someone who can show in the light and in the dark. The sun which makes the rules, could save them all. But only if it knew. Only if it was aware.

Once Theo had woken during a day. There had been a storm, so you couldn't see the sun. The light couldn't burn him. The sky had been covered with clouds. Dark clouds, almost as dark as he himself. The growling of the sky had been calming. Telling him that there was something up there. Something he couldn't see but it showed him hope. The loud thunderstorm had caused the earth to vibrate. And the lightnings had crashed down to the earth, almost threatening, but still beautiful. They were the only lights he could see. Would ever see. So he found them fascinating, couldn't take his eyes away from them. 

Until he realized that one of the creatures of the light and dark was standing right next to him. He had recognized him immediately. The creature had been humming a melody he didn't know. Had been careless. Had been alive. Not as cold as he was. He had heard his heart beating steadily in his chest. He had counted every beat. Had waited that it might stop. That his life might end but it never did. The creature had kept humming the melody. And suddenly, he had realized that the melody was the melody of his heart, of the creatures heart. The melody had been so beautiful that it became his favorite. Since then, Theo sings it every morning before he goes to sleep and every evening after he wakes up. It had become his routine.

The creature had moved his body in such a fascinating way. Probably slackly to someone else's eyes but graceful to his. It was another sign that he had been carefree. Not even aware of what he could do. Not even aware that other creatures would sacrifice everything to do what he could do. Because he didn't know that the other creatures existed. They were invisible to his eyes. He could see light and darkness but he couldn't see the creatures behind them. Couldn't see the warm and bright bodies of the daywalkers and the cold and dead-looking bodies of the nightwalkers.

It was a misery but also so fascinating. The creature didn't divide the world into good and bad. Black and white. Light and dark. It was both, a balance between them. When the sun comes up a nightwalker becomes part of one of those creatures. And when it goes down, the daywalkers become a part of it.

Theo had learned that the creatures are called humans. Every nightwalker and daywalker has his own human. His human is the man with the beautiful melody. He has bright blue eyes and brown hair, is muscular and a bit shorter than Theo is. His skin is tanned and looks like it shines by itself, even in the moonlight. He had heard that someone had called his human Liam. Liam like the strong-willed warrior and protector.

Once, he had heard Liam talking about the sun. It sounded beautiful. He had talked about the light it spread and how it breaks through windows. But he will never see it himself.  
And he also can only see the humans at night, so he will never see how the sun looks on Liam's skin. How the rays of sunshine, he had described, glisten in his hair and how his blue eyes shine when the sun reflects in them.

He will never see all those fascinating things on his human's body. The human he can't even talk to due to the curse.

Liam doesn't even know that he exists but Theo will wait patiently, until the sun realizes that it's rules will kill them all, until it realizes that the demons are the real monsters in this world. Or until his existence ends with the death of Liam. Either way he has to wait. Wait in the corners as he always does. Watch his beautiful human living his life and be forever invisible for him. Invisible due to the rules. Invisible due to the balance the sun created. It's his duty and destiny. Destined to love a human that will never see him. Destined to exist in tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading the madness my mind came up with.
> 
> Kudos and comments always make my day :)


End file.
